WO 2008/125343 A1 by the same applicant discloses a folding shutter arrangement, in which a locking/unlocking device and optionally a deployment and pulling-up device are provided in the vicinity of the buckling pairs of element edges such that the folding shutter arrangement is moveable from a closing arrangement, which is extended flat per se, into any opening position. In principle, said folding shutter arrangement is also usable for a plurality of pairs of folding shutter elements.
FR 2600892 A1 discloses a folding shutter arrangement for obliquely inclined veranda roofs, in which the folding shutter elements do not adopt an extended position with one another even in the closure position, but rather the adjacent folding shutter elements have already adopted an angular position with one another at the connecting edges thereof, and therefore buckling aids are not required for lack of an extended position. On the contrary, because of the predetermined, slightly buckled basic position of the pairs of folding shutters, a successive, complete buckling of the adjacent pairs of folding shutters occurs during the opening.
DE 20 2004 010 622 U1 discloses a folding shutter arrangement as a door system, i.e. in a vertical orientation, which, in the closed position thereof, permits an extended position of the folding shutter elements aligned with one another. Here, the final (third) folding shutter element, as seen from the fastening edge, can be opened and closed like a door without the adjacent pair of folding shutter elements being moved. All of the opening and closing movements are undertaken manually.